darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Guard Duty in Iacon
Back to 2011 Logs Slipstream Hammerstrike Arcee First Aid JUN 25 2011 Slipstream is in the prison complex after having a medic tend to her broken ankle. The femme seeker is seated with her back and wings against the wall opposite the door, her arms encircled around her upraised knees. Forehead settled against her arms. And yet again, it is time for the change of the guard. Hammerstrikes arrival is not necessarily a surprise as he can be heard lumbering all the way from the entrance into the prison complex. He's already checked in with security, and as soon as he walks over, the one of the previous guards nods to him and heads off to check out. Hammerstrike peers into the cell to check on the prisoner's state and to be sure there is nothing odd. Relieved, he waits for a second guard to arrive so that the other may check out. Other than polite greetings, no names mentioned, not much is said between the mechs. Slipstream raises her head slightly as she hears the foot falls echoing into her cell. She listens for any words, but none come. A soft escapes her, optics peering at the optics the peer in at her. Arcee is curious about the Decepticon prisoner, so she wanders down to the prison complex. The two guards, one of which being Hammerstrike, continue to stand in silence. After a few moments, though, the other guard walks down the corridor between the ten cells and does a small perimeter, nodding to Arcee as she enters. Hammerstrike, erstwhile, stays statue still as he is prone to do. The mech sometimes easily becomes part of the scenery WITHOUT a transformation sequence. Slipstream continues to listen as foot falls continue. Someone's bored if they are patrolling the corridor with just her here. She vents again softly, remaining where she is in her cell. Arcee stares at Slipstream, a familiar face by now. "Oh, so this is who we caught," she says. Idly she wonders if Slipstream is going to be interrogated anytime soon. Hammerstrike inclines his head to Arcee as she comes to see who had been imprisoned. He watches the pink and white femme for a moment or two before going still and quiet again. Slipstream looks up at the femme's voice, a slight frown dipping her lips. The seeker remains quiet, though her wings shift slightly behind her. She leans a bit more into her legs and vents again, curling fully as she sits there at the back of her cell. Arcee just stands quietly for a moment while she studies Slipstream. She glances over at Hammerstrike questioningly. It is a moment before Hammerstrike catches Arcee's look, and returns an equally quizzical expression. Meanwhile, the other guard on duty has made his round and resumes his post by Hammerstrike, smiling and waving to Arcee again. The door opens to admit First Aid, carrying a scanner and looking around curiously. He spots Hammerstrike and heads towards him- this isn't a job he's performed before. "Hi Hammerstrike. I'm supposed to check on the condition of a prisoner's injuries?" Slipstream doesn't bother looking up this time, she just sits there listening quietly. Hammerstrike sees First Aid and offers him a polite nod in greeting. Once First Aid explains, Hammerstrike nods again and turns to the control panel, while the other guard draws a weapon to train in on Slipstream, lest she try anything. "I'll let down the field momentarily to allow you access to the prisoner. Do not worry, we will both be watching her closely," Hammerstrike explains. "Whenever you are ready." While Hammerstrike explains this to First Aid, the other guard raises an optic ridge. "Actually... mind if Arcee takes me place? I was supposed to check out a while back, but my replacement never came, and i'm late for a really important, uh, er, appointment! I need someone to cover me." He looks pleadingly at both Arcee and Hamemrstrike. "You don't mind, do you, Arcee?" First Aid nods, a little uncertainly, eying the Decepticon, who he's pretty sure he recognizes from the day he and Swivel went down to the Mercury River.... "Right. It should only take a few breems and I'll be out of your way," He says, hefting the scanner. Slipstream continues listening and not looking up as she expected some sort of follow up from a medic for some time now. They had fixed what was the most vital thing to fix, which was her ankle. Her wings shift slightly behind her, but otherwise she is making no moves at all to indicate she'll do something bad or stupid. "Oh, sure," Arcee says to Hammerstrike and First Aid. Hammerstrike fixes the other guard with a stern, disapproving stare. The other mech doesn't seem to really notice it much. He just beams to Arcee. "Thanks." He heads off to check out. Hammerstrike shakes his head. "Alright, I will open the panel now. Arcee, be ready to act if the prisoner becomes uncooperative." With that said, he operates the panel to temporarily bring down the forcefield to allow First Aid to check up on Slipstream. Arcee pulls out her pistol and holds it at the ready, just in case Slipstream decides to try something funny. First Aid steps forward, tapping the touchscreen on the scanner to activate it and then a few more times to bring up whatever setting he wanted before even stepping into the cell, pausing just on the inside of the line that the panel crosses to face the Decepticon. "Hello- I'm First Aid. I just need to take a couple of scans for your medical records. Are you experiencing any unusual pain or other symptoms?" Slipstream murmurs softly, "You think." Almost making it sound like a question and a statement all at once. The scanner would show the ankle is still recalibrating to her systems, causing a bit of discomfort. The lack of canopy glass and lance hole that she is currently hiding due to being curled over her legs in a seated position.. well they too have their level of pain. Nothing over the top, just an annoyance. First Aid sidles closer to the unmoving Decepticon. "Any /change/ in your pain levels? I know from your record that your ankle was repaired, and your own systems should be reintegrating those parts as we speak." His voice is level and professional, not betraying any hint of nervousness. Arcee watches intently. "I don't think she'll admit to an Autobot what level her pain is," she says to First Aid, "She might think you're going to try to torture her or something?" "It's standard medical procedure," First Aid says, slightly defensively. "Just because she's a prisoner doesn't mean she's not entitled to the same standard of care we'd provide anyone." Hammerstrike shows no change in expression at the exchange between Arcee and First Aid. He just keeps Slipstream in his sights, and his hand by the control panel. Slipstream lifts her head just slightly to peer at the young medic. She makes a soft vent then states, "You know nothing of my pain threshold. I have withstood more than a broken ankle and lived to tell about it." then a snort at Arcee's comment. "That isn't your way." First Aid forces air out of his vents, making a mildly irritated noise. "Your pain threshold isn't the issue here. I'm trying to establish if your system is integrating the repairs as it ought to be in order to make sure that the original course of treatment is still correct, and to offer pain control measures if you are willing to take them." Slipstream lifts her head up a bit more, magenta optics narrowing ever so slightly as she considers the medic quietly for a long moment. Then she murmurs, "It throbs, my systems are not liking something about the repair. My self-diagnostics cannot tell me what it is.. maybe its just my nueral net giving me issues about having an Autobot ground pounder touching me like I was broken." First Aid ignores the insult and aims the scanner mroe precisely at the 'Con's ankle. "The repairs appear to be integrating correctly, but I can temporarily disable the localalized sensory network so that it hurts less, if you would like. Is there anything else that hurts?" Arcee shrugs at Slipstream. "I don't know what the Decepticon official party line is about what Autobots do." Slipstream leans back, allowing the medic to see the missing canopy glass and the lance hole in her chest. You may even see a faint glow just beyond it from her laser core. "I doubt you can fix pride, medic." she notes. She carefully stretches the injured leg out to allow to lie flat on the ground. "I'll muddle through the ankle pain, it at least distracts me from the rest of my issues." She snorts at Arcee again, but this time says nothing. Hammerstrike continues his trademark silence. Arcee just stares wordlessly. Just watching the interaction between the medic and the prisoner. "No, pride's generally not a treatable medical condition. Although letting a medic turn off your pain receptors when you're injured generally indicates that the problem's at least in remission." First Aid scans the injury to her chest. Slipstream nods to that and remains silent, her form still so the medic can do his scans. The hole in her chest luckily didn't hit her laser core, but it came darn close. Hence why you can see a faint glow. Her spark would be a bit visible should the medic actually open her chest. First Aid examines the scanner's report when it beeps and eyes the femme again. "Any change in pain levels, odd feeling to your spark, disorientation, or difficulties with memory or processing?" Slipstream shifts her hands at the mention of her spark, holding them protectively over her chest. Thusly hiding that hole within said chest. "No." is the short reply. Her wings hitch up high. Hammerstrike narrows his optics. "Alright then," First Aid taps the scanner one more time, storing the results to the file created for the Decepticon and updating it. "Tell someone if it changes and one of us- the medics- will be down if needed." He backs up and steps out of the cell. Slipstream nods to the medic, shifting her leg back up to come in line with the leg that has remained in a bent position in front of her. Then she unfurls her hands from her chest to encircle them around her legs, leaning her shattered canopy against her thighs, almost like she were protecting her spark. Hammerstrike quickly brings the forcefield down again behind First Aid. First Aid smiles at Hammerstrike. "Back to my shift, then. Good cycle." He heads for the door. Hammerstrike inclines his head politely to First Aid and resumes his duties silently. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Slipstream's LogsCategory:Hammerstrike's LogsCategory:First Aid's LogsCategory:Arcee's Logs Category:Cubicron Itch TP